2cobitfandomcom-20200213-history
Island
On the starting island, there are four different locations you can visit. * Forest * Beach * Hedge * Cliff Forest To enter the forest, simply walk to the north most palm tree. You will be transported to a dense forest, with a small trail heading from north to south. At the north end of the trail, you can see a cleared out field filled with boulders, which you can get to via the cliff area. Near the south end of the trail, there is a hidden path that leads through the dense forest to another small clearing, surrounding a single palm tree growing in sand. This tree can be hit once per hour to receive a Mini Coconut. ITEMS *Palm Tree *Plant *Tree Branch *Nut *Potato *Steel Plate (Only when you access the Forest from Cliffs using 2x Strong Rope. It is under a rock) *Mini Coconut Beach To enter the beach, walk to the south east corner of the sandy part on the main map. you will then be transported to a long beach area. Here, you can find a few palm trees, as well as nuts, leaves, and branches, but this is also the only place to get Rock, as well as a multitude of shells. If you wait long enough, you may see a crab scuttling along the sand. ITEMS *Palm Tree *Rock *Clam *Pearl Shell *Beautiful Shell *Coral Piece *Conch Shell *Potato ENEMIES *Crab (Only appears at night) *Blue Crab (Rarely appears at night) Hedge This small area contains the basic staples for the island-stranded person. It is located at the southernmost bush. ITEMS *Palm Tree *Plant *Nut *Tree Branch *Small Berry (and occasionally Blueberry) *Seed *Potato (and occasionally Onion) *Chicken Droppings *Rabbit Droppings * Sheep Droppings * Boar Droppings ENEMIES *Rabbit *Chicken *Sheep *Boar Cliff The Cliff area is located in the northen most bush on the island. There are tons of small berry bushes and potato bushes, as well as chickens and rabbits to provide sustenance. In addition to being a great place to find food, there's more to this area than initially meets the eye. As you approach the northenmost border, you'll notice the cliffs. You can climb up the cliff by using two strong ropes. Here you can find strong wire behind a cluster of trees at the northwest part of the area. Strong wire respawns hourly and is a necessity to get recipes such as fish net and strong rope. Next to the cliff area, there is a line of palm trees. This area appears to be impassable, but... notice the hole between the two palm trees in the northeast part of the map? There's a large rock in the northwest part of the map which you can stand beside and punch to push it forward. Punch it along the way towards the hole (go to the right and come up from underneath) until it lands in the hole, then you'll be able to move to the northeast and enter a new area of the map. (You only have to punch the rock into the hole once, then the path stays open.) In this new area, you'll find Teak Trees, which open up new exciting recipes for you, but require many more swipes with the axe. There's also an island to the northeast with another rock on it that's tantalizingly out of reach; come back at night when the tide is out and a land bridge will be visible that you can walk across. To get the strong screws on the smaller island, use your boomerang to collect them. *Punching the potato bush right under the jagged-looking rock opens up another hole. Using the shovel tool on this "hole" will give you iron ingot ITEMS *Palm Tree *Plant *Nut *Tree Branch *Small Berry *Seed *Potato *Rabbit Droppings *Chicken Droppings *Sheep Droppings *Boar Droppings *Teak Tree *Strong Screw (on inaccessible island) *Strong Wire ENEMIES *Rabbit *Chicken *Sheep *Boar Category:Islands